Greaser Girl
by angierae101
Summary: Hey guys,so anyway I read this book for an English Project called The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton,& I loved.I also saw the movie I decided to make a fanfiction about it,& yes it is a "Curits Sister" story(Sorry about the mistakes in the story) Rated T for Swearing
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys,so anyway I read this book for an English Project called The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton,& I loved.I also saw the movie I decided to make a fanfiction about it,& yes it is a "Curits Sister" story (If any of you guys read some stories about the Curtis Brothers having a sister even though they didn't have one in the book or the movie,then you know what I am talking about).So anyway this story is going to be based of both the book & the movie some youI used some parts from the book & the movie & put it in the story is going to be about Ponyboy's 15 year sister Kitty Curits (I kind of named her after a character on Glee).This story will be shown from the Point of Views (P.O.V) of Kitty Curits,Dallas "Dally" Winston,& Ponyboy Curtis (maybe from Sodapop Curits later on).Oh don't worry there is no singing in this,but I named some of the chapters after songs.I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter!**

* * *

** Disclaimer:I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters (except for Kitty) all rights go to S.E. Hinton.**


	2. I'm Kitty Curtis

- English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 2 - Published: 01-25-14 - Updated: 01-31-14

id:10053654

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters (except for Kitty) all rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

My name is Kitty Elizabeth Curtis.I'm 15 years old.I have grey eyes & long cury light brown,I never put grease in it even though I'm a Greaser.I don't really look good with grease in my mom & dad died in an auto wreck eight months ago,so I have to live with my three brothers,Darrel (but we call him Darry),Sodapop,& Ponyboy .

Darry is 20 years old,but he looks like he is 25 when my dad was alive people thought they were brothers instead of father & is 6 feet 2 he is pretty muscular,he has dark brown hair that that kicks out in front,& blue-green thinks he would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold,he also thinks Darry doesn't love him & that is why he always bosses him around ever since mom & dad died,but he's got it wrong. Darry was a part of the football team & he got a scholarship,but he can't go to college because of us,I kind of feel bad for him.

Sodapop is 16 going on is really handsome, Pony thinks he is "movie-star handsome."He has dark-gold hair & dark brown is pretty happy-go lucky,& everyone loves him,especially me & dropped out of school,cause he thinks he's dumb, & now he works at the DX Gas Station & girls always go there to check him out. He also had a girlfriend named Sandy,she had blond hair,& blue eyes.

Then,there is Ponyboy,he is 14 years has light brown hair that is almost red & he has green-gray eyes,but it is more always wishes they were more grey like mine, cause he hates guys with green likes reading books,drawing pictures,movies,& watching the sunset is also very smart,he skiped a grade,he is suppose in 8th grade,but now he is in 9th grade with me & we go to the same high is a part of the track team,he is the youngest one there. He is a really fast runner.I love him,but I'm pretty protective of him,Soda thinks I'm becoming more like Darry everyday.

Besides my brothers I have the gang,we are really close & were almost like family.

There is Steve Randle,he has been Soda's buddy since grade is 17 years old,he also works at The DX Gas Sation with is tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he kept combed in complicated is very cocky but he is very likes him,but he doesn't like him back,he thinks he is an annoying tag-along.

There is Keith Mathews (but we call him Two-Bit).He is 18 is six feet stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide is very funny is still a junior in is famous for shop-lifting & he carries around a 10 inch switchblade.

There is Dallas .He is 17 years old & he grew up in New York,he has blonde hair that is almost white & blue was tough,cold,& seemed pretty pissed off at the was arrested when he was had quite a cops have a file on him down at the police station. He had been arrested, he got drunk, he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated, stole, rolled drunks, jumped small kids,he did everything. Pony & I didn't like him, but he was smart and you had to respect Two-Bit & Steve use to make jokes about Dally & me being an item,but then he started dating a broad named Sylvia,but while Dally was in reform school, Sylvia had started hanging on to Johnny Cade and was sweet-talking him,which the gang & me didn't like at broke up with her & now Steve & Two-Bit are back to making fun of us.

Finally there is Johnny is 16 years old.I still treat him like a little brother,I'm protective of him too. has black hair & large fearful brown is very quite & parents are very abusive of him,his dad beats him,& his mom curses at it hadn't been for the gang, Johnny would never have known what love and affection got jumped by Socs,a rival gang of ours,4 months ago,ever since he has been jumpy & he carried a switch blade & he vowed to kill the next person who jumped over his dead body.

It all started on a Thursday afternoon.I came home from school & the guys came all were watching a Mickey Mouse cartoon (Two-Bit really loves Mickey Mouse),while Darry was in the dining room reading a newspaper.I lit up a cigarette,then leaned on Soda & put his arm around Steve nudged Dally & said "Hey Dal."Then he pointed at me & Soda"why don't you cuddle with your girlfriend."Then Two-Bit & him laughed."Hey leave my baby-sis alone,& shut your trap!"Soda suddenly we heard a noise coming from outside,it kind of sounded like a scream."Hey,whats that noise?"Johnny asked.I got up from the couch "I'll go check it out."I told him.I walked outside & few blocks away,I saw Ponyboy & a few Socs were surronding him & the had a blade against his throat.I ran back into the house,I ran to Darry & shouted "DARRY!DARRY!HELP!" Then he tried to calm me down,he put his hands on my shoulders & he said "Kitty,calm ,whats going on."Then I said to him"IT'S PONYBOY!HE'S GETTING JUMPED BY THOSE DAMN SOCS!"

**I hoped you all like the first chapter,please review.**


	3. The Bitch of Living

**Hey guys,so anyway.I named this chapter after a Spring Awakening,& funny story.I was watching a Glee Video on Youtube (as usuall)& I saw a link to a video that said "Spring Awakening Performs at the 2007 Tony Awards" so I clicked on it,& as I was watching it.I saw some familiar faces.I saw Lea Michele (she plays Rachel Berry on Glee) & Johnathan Groff (he plays Jesse St. James on Glee,& he was the voice of Kristoff from that new Disney movie "Frozen"),I think Jenna Ushkowitz (She plays Tina Choen-Chang on Glee) & Phobe Strole (She plays Penny Owen on Glee) were there,but I saw the video a year ago,so I don't remeber.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters (except for Kitty) all rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

There is a difference between us "Greaser" & our enemy,"The Socs".Soc is an abberiviation for are rich West Side Greasers are the poor East Side 're poorer than The Socs & The middle drive around Mustangs,Corvairs,& Stingray Corvettes,while we have to walk,but we can't walk alone or they'll jump us or someone will shout "Greaser!"Not only that,but they throw beer blast for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace one day and an asset to society,the Greasers are almost like hoods,we steal things and drive old souped-up cars and hold up gas stations and have a gang fight once in Socs wear madras,ski vest& we we wear our hair long and dress in blue jeans and T-shirts, or leave our shirttails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots,but if you are a "Greaser Girl" like me you wear heavy eye make-up, are tuff, drink or smoke and swear every once in a while,but apparently I don't wear make-up.I look circus clown when I wear it,& I don't drink,I'm 15,so thats illegal (Darry wouhld kill me & Pony if we got into trouble with the police),& this one time Ponyboy got drunk,he said it had the nastiest also got sick from trying it,then Darry found out about it & he grounded him for 2 weeks.

Anyway back to the of us ran out of the house & we saw The Socs & Ponyboy a few blocks Soda shouted "HEY!LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Then they ran back to their car but Soda ran after them with Steve,Two-Bit,& Dally by his side & they started hitting their Corvair with told me & Johnny to stay near the house until it was said to him "Why can't I help?"Darry put his hand on his shoulder & said "Look Johnnycake,we don't want you to get hurt again like last time."I looked at him & said "It's for your own good Johnny."Then Darry ran over to the scene & the Socs' Corvair drived looked at us & said "They're gone!You guys can come over!"I grabed Johnny's hand & we ran over to & I sat down next to started shaking him & he said "Are you okay Ponyboy?","I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."Pony said

He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry."he told I said "Pony!"I then I pulled him in for a hug."Kitty,choking not breathing."He told I let go as he gasped for air."Sorry."I told him,then I kissed his forehead,& he started blushing,he always blushes when I kiss jammed his fists in his pockets."They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"He said."I'm okay."he came running to up & he droped down beside Ponyboy & looked at his head."You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"Soda said.

He only looked at him blankly. "I did?" Pony pulled out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and pressed it gently against the side of Pony's head."You're bleedin' like a stuck pig."Soda said."I am?"He said."Look!" He showed him the handkerchief, reddened as if by magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"He asked."Yeah."Pony started put his arm on his shoulder."Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more.""I know."Pony I saw tears building up in his eyes,but he brused them away.""I'm just a little spooked, that's all." He drew a quivering breath and quit crying. You just don't cry in front of Darry. Not unless you're hurt like Johnny had been that day he got rubbed his hair. "You're an okay kid, Pony."Then Pony grined at can make you grin no matter what."You're crazy,Soda,out of your looked as if he'd like to knock Pony & Soda's heads together. "You're both nuts."

Soda merely cocked one eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two-Bit. "It seems to run in this family."Darry stared at him for a second, then cracked a grin ,Two-Bit,& Dally came running to us Pony wiped his eyes hurriedly. "Didya catch 'em?"Pony asked."Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up."The kid's okay?"Dally asked."He's okay."I told him."I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."Pony said."Good behavior. Got off early." Dallas lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. Everyone sat down to have a smoke and relax.I handed Ponyboy a cigarette & it looked like it was calming him down. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid."He touched his cheek gingerly. "Really?"Two-Bit nodded sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough." Two-Bit said."What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Steve asked."I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..."

"You don't ever think," Darry broke in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."Soda was glaring at him. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother."

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies"- Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt- "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game."

Darry sighed, just like I knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanna come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony said. "Okay, Darry?"

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry said."I better go with you Pony."I told him."Why?"

"Cause I don't trust you with Dally."

Dally then mummbled "Buzzkill."Then I threw a puch at him,but he ducked before my fist hit his face.

It was 5:50 the gang left,but Johnny was still there,Johnny,& I were sitting on our poarch watching the likes watching sunsets & so do opened the door and he said "Ponyboy,Kitty you guys got homework to do." Then he closed the door & Ponyboy walked inside."Hey Johnny,you wanna come in?"I asked."No,I'm good"He told me."Ok,see you at the movies."I told him & I walked inside.

**I hope you liked Chapter 2!Please Review!**


	4. Nasty

Okay guys here is Chapter 3 of Greaser I named this chapter after "Nasty" by Janet Jackson,that song kind of relates to this chapter.I know some of you guys were complaining about the typos,but don't worry I did the best I could to fix it,so check it out.I also took some part of the movie into this :This chapter will be very have been warned.

Disclaimer:I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters (except for Kitty) all rights go to S.E. Hinton.

* * *

Once school was over on that Friday afternoon,Ponyboy & I ran back to our house so we can change clothes.I put on a pair of skinny jeans,a plaid shirt,I put a white shirt under it,brown leather boots,& I used a red bandana as a headband.I also put a switch blade in my back pocket just incase if someone tries to jump wore a grey sweat shirt & a new pair of walked out onto our poarch & Johnny was waiting for us we walked to the corner of Pickett and Sutton, and since we got there early, we had time to go over the drugstore in the shopping center and goof around. We bought Cokes and blew the straws at the waitress, and walked around eyeing things that were lying out in the open until the manager got wise to us and suggested we leave. He was too late, though; Dally walked out with two packages of Kools under his we walked down Sutton a little was a pretty good fight while we were there between a big twenty-three-year-old greaser and a Mexican hitchhiker. We left when the switchblades came out, because the cops would be coming soon and nobody in their right mind wants to be around when the fuzz crossed Sutton and cut around behind Spencer's Special, the discount house, and chased two junior-high kids across a field for a few minutes; by then it was dark enough to sneak in over the back fence of the Nightly Double drive-in movie all had the money to get in- it only costs a quarter if you're not in a car- but Dally hated to do things the legal way. He liked to show that he didn't care whether there was a law or went to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down. Nobody else was there except two girls who were sitting down those two girls weren't our kind,they kind of looked like Soc were tuff-looking girls- dressed sharp and really good-looking. One had short dark hair, and the other had long red hair.I recognized the redhead,she's a cheerleader at our & I thought she was you sure you wanna do this?"The dark haired girl asked."I came here to see a movie & I'm gonna see a movie!"The redhead eyed them coolly."I have a bad feeling about this."I wispered to Pony.I chould tell that he was starting to feel unconfortable about it put his feet up on the redhead's chair,but then he fell down & we all started laughing,but he got back you a real redhead?"He redhead was getting mad, or scared. She sat up straight and she was chewing hard on her gum. The other one pretended not to hear Johnny hastily to get a started stroking her hair."How can I find out if this is your real red hair? If this is the same red hair that you have on these eyebrows?"He turned around & said "Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap."Dally merely looked at her and kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?You're boyfriend?"  
The other one fumed around and watched us. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometime," she said, as if we couldn't hear her."You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a bit ing voice, "or I'll call the cops."  
"Oh, my, my"- Dally looked bored- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?"  
"Please leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"  
Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"  
"Get lost hood!"She said."I'm sorry.I didn't know you had this problem of yelling at my right I know when I'm not wanted."He said & he left to go get a girl looked at looked half-scared of her. He is half-scared of all nice girls, especially Socs. "Are you guys going to start in on us too!"She both shook our heads."No."We both she smiled at she smiled,she looked like a nice girl."You guys don't look the type. What are your names?"  
"Ponyboy Curtis."Ponyboy said  
"Kitty Curtis."I said.  
The redhead just smiled. "Those are original and lovely names."She said  
"Our father was an original person," I said. "We've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."  
"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."She said.  
"I know," He said. "You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."  
"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the dark-haired girl said.  
"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."Ponyboy said."How come nice kids like you two running around with trash like that for?"Cherry asked."Were as Dally,he's our buddy."Pony said."I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said softly. Then she said briskly, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?"  
"Yeah."  
"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers- you look alike."  
Pony grinned with other who was named Marcia, said, "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?"  
"He's a dropout," I said  
I knew Pony didn't like talking about how Soda dropped out of school,so I did it for him, the Johnny came back & sat next to managed a shy "Hi" to the girls and tried to watch the movie. He was nervous, though. Johnny was always nervous around strangers.  
Dally came striding back with an armful of Cokes. He handed one to each of the girls and sat down beside Cherry. "This might cool you off." And he sat down next to Cherry.  
Cherry looked at him & she threw her Coke in his face."That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent!"She said."Dally wiped the Coke of his face with his sleeve & smiled dangerously.I had a feeling it wasn't going to end good." the way I like them."Dally leaned foward & tried to kiss her,but Cherry kept on fighting reached over and stopped him."Leave her alone, Dal."He said.  
"Huh?"Dally said.I didn't belive chouldn't even say "Boo!" to a goose.  
"You heard me,leave her alone."  
No one chouldn't tell him what to puts Dallas Winston in the time, in a dime store, a guy told him to move over at the candy counter. Dally had turned around and belted him so hard it knocked a tooth loose. A complete stranger, too. But Johnny was the gang's pet.  
"What did you say you little sh**?"Dally said.  
I got up."He said leave her get out of here before I kick your ass!"I pointed the middle finger at me & said "Wise ass."Dally got up and stalked off, his fists jammed in his pockets and a frown on his face,he was about to leave,but I grabed his shirt collar."By the first name ain't 's Kitty  
Miss Curtis,if you're nasty!"  
Then I slaped him in the he left & he never came back."Thanks. He had me scared to death."Cherry managed an admiring grin. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."Johnny smiled, "From what I saw, you do."  
"Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us."Marcia boys looked at each grinned suddenly, raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his bangs."Okay," Ponboy said nonchalantly, "might as well." Then we moved foward.I sat between them, and Johnny sat next to Marcia & Pony sat next to Cherry."How old are y'all?" Marcia asked.  
"Fourteen," Pony said.  
"Fifteen,"I said  
"Sixteen," said Johnny.  
'That's funny," Marcia said, "I thought you were both..."  
"Sixteen," Cherry finished for her.  
"By the way Kitty."Macia asked."What?"I asked."Was that greaser your boyfriend?"What?!Dally?!My Boyfriend?!Hell No!"He's not my will he was he wouldn't be harrasing y'all."I said.  
"Then,"Chery looked at Johnny.  
"Are you her boyfriend?"She asked him.  
"No,were just buddies."I told her.  
Johnny grinned. "How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?"  
Cherry sighed. "You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. Aid when we asked you to sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean."  
"Sure," Pony said tiredly, "we're young and innocent"  
"No," Cherry said slowly, looking at me carefully, "not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not... dirty."  
"Dally's okay," Johnny said defensively, Ponyboy & I nodded.I had to do it even though I. hated take up for your buddies, no matter what they do. When you're a gang, you stick up for the members.  
"He's tough, but he's a cool old guy."  
He'd leave you alone if he knew you," Ponyboy said, and that was true.  
"Well," Marcia said with finality, "I'm glad he doesn't know us."  
"I kind of admire him," Cherry said softly,(what?!)so only I heard, and then we settled down to watch the movie.  
Oh, yeah, we found out why they were without a car. They'd come with their boyfriends, but walked out on them when they found out the boys had brought some booze along. The boys had gotten angry and left.  
"I don't care if they did." Cherry sounded annoyed. "It's not my idea of a good time to sit in a drive-in and watch people get drunk."They'd decided to stay and see the movie anyway. It was one of those beach-party movies with no plot and no acting but a lot of girls with big boobs & fat asses in bikinis and some swinging songs,it was really cheesy & stupid,but Ponyboy thought it was okay. We were all four sitting there in silence when suddenly a strong hand came down on Johnny's shoulder and another on Ponyboy's and a deep voice said, "Okay, greasers, you've had it"  
Ponyboy looked fearfully over my shoulder and there was Two-Bit, grinning like a Chessy cat. "Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" He was good at voice imitations and had sounded for all the world like a snarling Soc. Then I looked at Johnny. His eyes were shut and he was as white as a ghost. His breath was coming in smothered gasps. Two-Bit knew better than to scare Johnny like that. I guess he'd forgotten. He's kind of scatterbrained. Johnny opened his eyes and said weakly, "Hey, Two-Bit."  
Two-Bit messed up his hair, "Sorry, kid," he said, "I forgot."  
"Who's this, your great-aunts?"  
"Great-grandmothers, twice removed," Cherry said smoothly.  
We couldn't tell if Two-Bit was drunk or not. It's kind of hard to tell with him- he acts boozed up sometimes even when he's sober. He cocked one eyebrow up and the other down, which he always does when something puzzles him, or bothers him, or when he feels like saying some thing smart.  
"Two-Bit,this is Cherry & was bothering them."I said  
"Hey, where is of Dally, anyways?"  
"He went hunting some action- booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out"  
"He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it... well... Does Dally have a blade?"  
"Not that I know of," I said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."  
"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."  
Cherry and Marcia were staring at us. "You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?"  
"A fair fight isn't rough;' Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's, If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat."  
"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple."  
"Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat"  
"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?"  
Cherry and Marcia shook their heads at his offering of cigarettes, but Johnny,Ponyboy & I reached for one.  
"Ponyboy,Kitty,will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked.  
I jumped up. "Sure. Y'all want some?"  
"I do," said Marcia. She was finishing the Coke Dally had given her.  
"Me too," said Two-Bit. He flipped me a fifty cent piece. "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin'," he added as Johnny started to reach into his jeans went to the concession stand and, as usual, there was a line a mile long, so we had to wait. Quite a few kids turned to look at us- you didn't see two kid greases and a Socy cheerleader together often. Cherry didn't seem to notice.  
"Your friend- the one with the sideburns- he's okay?"  
"Johnnycake?He ain't dangerous like Dallas if that's what you mean. He's okay."I said.  
"He sure scared Johnny."She said.  
"Johnny's a nervous wreck anyway."Ponyboy said  
"He got jumped four months ago by some Soc."  
"Is that he got his scar?"Cherry asked.  
"Yeah the guy was wearing alot of rings."Ponyboy said  
"All Socs aren't like that," she said. "You have to believe all of us are like that."  
"Sure," I said.  
"That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. I'll bet he's jumped a few people."  
"I'll bet you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the West-side Socs. I'll tell you something,you two, and it may come as a surprise. We have troubles you've never even heard of. You want to know something?" She looked at us straight in the eye. "Things are rough all over."Ponyboy & I looked at eachother for a we turned out heads back to Cherry  
"We believe you," Ponyboy & I said sacrcastically.  
"Let's get out of here before Two-Bit thinks you guys eloped to Mexico."I told them & they started laughing while we were walking out of the conssesion stand.I like to tell a few jokes once in a went back and watched the movie through again. Marcia and Two-Bit were hitting it off fine. Both had the same scatterbrained sense of humor. But Cherry,Johnny,Ponyboy and I just sat there, looking at the movie and not talking at all.

* * *

Later, Review!


	5. bye bye byei want it that way

Okay now this is Chapter 4.I named this chater after 2 songs (if you guys grew up in the 90's then you will probably know who these bands are):"Bye Bye Bye"By N'SYNC "I Want it That Way"By The Backstreet Boys (My Mom was a big Backstreet Boys fan).The name of the chapter was inspired by a mash-up song that was sung on an episode Glee by Cory Monteith (who plays Finn Hudson on the show & RIP Cory and Finn) and Matthew Morrison (Who Plays Will Shuester on the show).This is going to come from Kitty & Ponyboy's Point of View.

Disclaimer:I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters (except for Kitty) all rights go to S.E. Hinton.

We started thinking about walking Cherry & Marcia home,since they didn't have a ride home since their boyfriends left -Bit gallantly offered to walk them home- the west side of town was only about twenty miles away- but they wanted to call their parents and have them come and get them. Two-Bit finally talked them into letting us drive them home in his car. I think they were still half-scared of us. They were getting over it, though, as we walked to Two-Bit's house to pick up the car. It seemed funny to me that Socs- if these girls were any example- were just like us. They liked the Beatles and thought Elvis Presley was out, and we thought the Beatles were rank and that Elvis was tuff, but that seemed the only difference to me. Of course greasy girls would have acted a lot tougher, but there was a basic sameness. We thought maybe it was money that separated we were walking,Ponyboy started talking about a horse that Soda use to have,his name was Mickey Mouse,Ponyboy had never told anyone about Soda's horse. It was had this buckskin horse, only it wasn't his. It belonged to a guy who kept it at the stables where Soda used to work. Mickey Mouse was Soda's horse, though. The first day Soda saw him he said, "There's my horse," Ponyboy and I never doubtedit. I was about eleven then. Sodapop is horsecrazy. I mean it. He's always hanging around stables and rodeos, hopping on a horse every time he gets a chance. When I was ten I thought that Mickey Mouse and Soda looked alike and were alike. Mickey Mouse was a dark-gold buckskin, sassy and ornery, not much more than a colt. He'd come when Soda called him. He wouldn't come for anyone else. That horse loved Soda. He'd stand there and chew on Soda's sleeve or collar. Gosh, but Sodapop was crazy about that horse. He went down to see him every day. Mickey Mouse was a mean horse: He kicked other horses and was always getting into trouble. "I've got me a ornery pony," Soda'd tell him, rubbing his neck. "How come you're so mean, Mickey Mouse?" Mickey Mouse would just chew on his sleeve and sometimes nip him. But not hard. He may have belonged to another guy, but he was Soda's horse.  
"Does Soda still have him?" Cherry asked.  
"He got sold," Ponyboy said. "They came and got him one day and took him off. He was a real valuable horse. Pure quarter."  
Soda had bawled all night long after they came and got Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy & I had cried, too, if you want to know the truth, because Soda never really wanted any thing except a horse, and he'd lost his. Soda had been twelve then, going-on-thirteen.  
"You read a lot, don't you, Ponyboy?" Cherry asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" He said.  
I liked to read alot Darry & Soda didn't have time to read anything.  
She kind of shrugged. "I could just tell. I'll bet you watch sunsets, too." She was quiet for a minute after He nodded. "He used to watch them, too, before he got so busy..."I saidIt seemed funny to me that the sunset she saw from her patio and, the one I saw from the back steps was the same one. Maybe the two different worlds we lived in weren't so different. We saw the same sunset.  
Marcia suddenly gasped. "Cherry, look what's coming."  
We all looked and saw a blue Mustang coming down the street. Johnny made a small noise in his throat and when I looked at him he was white.  
Marcia was shifting nervously. "What are we going to do?"  
Cherry bit a fingernail. "Stand here," she said. "There isn't much else we can do."  
"Who is it?" Two-Bit asked. "The F.B.I.?"  
"No," Cherry said bleakly, "it's Randy and Bob."  
"And," Two-Bit added grimly, "a few other of the socially elite checkered-shirt set"  
"Your boyfriends?" Johnny's voice was steady, but standing as close to him as I was, I could see he was trembling. I wondered why- Johnny was a nervous wreck, but he never was that jumpy.  
"Who's acting?" Two-Bit grinned. "I'm a natural normal."  
"Wish it was the other way around," Ponyboy muttered, and Two-Bit said, "Don't get mouthy, Ponyboy"  
The Mustang passed us slowly and went right on by. Marcia sighed in relief. 'That was close."  
Cherry turned to Ponyboy. "Tell me about your oldest brother. You don't talk much about him."  
I tried to think of something to say about Darry, and shrugged. "What's to talk about? He's big and handsome and likes to play football."  
"I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him; tell me about Darry." Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?"Ponyboy bit his 's..." He started to say  
"I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him; tell me about Darry." And when I was silent she urged me on. "Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy, like you?" My face got hot as I bit my lip. Darry... what was Darry like? "He's..." Ponyboy started to say  
"He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me. He's hard as a rock and about as human. He's got eyes exactly like frozen ice. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda- everybody likes Soda- but he can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in a home somewhere, and he'd do it, too, if Soda'd let him."He said bitterly.  
Two-Bit,Johnny,& I started at him.I know Darry loves Ponyboy more than is just stressed & under alot of pressure after mom & dad died,he has a lot of resopnsiblities now & he ain't use to it."What?"I said  
"No..." Two-Bit said, dumfounded. "No, Ponyboy, that ain't right... you got it wrong..."  
"Gee," Johnny said softly, "I thought you and Darry and Soda got along real well..."  
"Well, we don't," he snapped,"An' you can shut your trap, Johnny Cade, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them."  
Johnny's eyes went round and he winced as though he'd belted him. Two-Bit & I slapped him across the side of the head, and hard.  
"Shut your mouth, kid. If you wasn't Soda's kid brother I'd beat the tar out of you. You know better than to talk to Johnny like that." He put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "He didn't mean it, Johnny."  
"I'm sorry," Pony said miserably. Johnny was Ponyboy's buddy. "I was just mad."  
"It's the truth," Johnny said with a bleak grin. "I don't care."  
"Shut up talkin' like that," Two-Bit said fiercely, messing up Johnny's hair. "We couldn't get along without you, so you can just shut up!"  
"It ain't fair!"Ponyboy cried passionately. "It ain't fair that we have all the rough breaks!" Then the blue Mustang was coming down the street again, more slowly.  
"Well," Cherry said resignedly, "they've spotted us."  
"Oh sh**."I mumbled  
The Mustang came to a halt beside us, and the two boys in the front seat got out. They were Socs all right. One had on a white shirt and a madras ski jacket, and the other a light yellow shirt and a wine-colored sweater.I stood infront of Ponyboy & I reached for the switch blade that was in my pocket,but I didn't pull it out,not yet,I loved them and I didn't want these bastards to hurt -Bit started to tuck in his shirttail, but stopped himself in time; he just flipped up the collar of his black leather jacket and lit a cigarette.  
"Cherry, Marcia, listen to us..." the handsome black-haired Soc with the dark sweater was breathing heavily.I looked over my shoulder and I noticed he was staring at the Soc's hand. He was wearing three heavy rings. I remembered that it was a blue Mustang that had pulled up beside the vacant lot and that Johnny's face had been cut up by someone wearing rings...  
"...just because we got a little drunk last time..."  
Cherry looked mad. "A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob, I told you, I'm never going out with you while you're drinking, and I mean it. Too many things could happen while you're drunk. It's me or the booze."  
The other Soc, a tall guy with a semi-Beatle haircut, turned to Marcia. "Baby, you know we don't get drunk very often..." When she only gave him a cold stare he got angry. "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums."  
Two-Bit put his elbow on Johnny's shoulder. "Who you callin' bums?"  
"Listen, greasers, we got four more of us in the back seat..."  
"Then pity the back seat," Two-Bit said to the sky.  
"If you're looking for a fight..."  
Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow,"You mean if I'm looking for a good jumping, you outnumber us, so you'll give it to us? Well..." He snatched up an empty bottle, busted off the end, and gave it to Ponyboy,then reached in his back pocket and flipped out his switchblade,I reached into my pocket & pulled put mine too. "Try it, pal."  
"No!" Cherry cried. "Stop it!" She looked at Bob. "We'll ride home with you. Just wait a minute."  
"Why?" Two-Bit demanded. "We ain't scared of them."  
Cherry shuddered. "I can't stand fights... I can't stand them..."  
I put my switch blade back into my pocket.  
Ponyboy pulled her to one side. "I couldn't use this," He said, dropping the pop bottle. "I couldn't ever cut anyone..."  
"I know," she said quietly, "but we'd better go with them. Ponyboy... Kitty...I mean... if I see you guys in the hall at school or someplace and don't say hi, well, it's not personal or anything, but..."  
"I know," He said.  
"We couldn't let our parents see us with you all. Y'all are nice kids and everything..."  
"It's okay," I said."We aren't in the same class. Just don't forget that some of us watch the sunset too."  
"And Kitty."She said to me.I looked at her."Look,I'm sorry about what I did 's just that,after my parents died I didn't want anything else in my life to slip away."I told her.  
"It's not that."She put her hands in my shoulders.  
"I think your a good sister,and I want you to keep on watching over Ponyboy & Johnny."  
I noded."Okay."I she let go of looked at Ponyboy quickly. "I could fall in love with Dallas Winston," she said. "I hope I never see him again, or I will."  
She left me standing there with our mouths dropped open, and the blue Mustang vroomed off."I'll fall in love with Dallas Winston?"Pony said.  
"Hey,girls gotta have bad boys."I said & he started laughing for a moment.

We walked on home, mostly in silence."Well, those were two good-lookin' girls if I ever saw any." Two-Bit yawned as we sat down on the curb at the vacant lot. He took a piece of paper out,of his pocket and tore it up.  
"What was that?"  
"Marcia's number. Probably a phony one, too. I must have been outa my mind to ask for it. I think I'm a little soused."  
"Y'all goin' home?" he asked.  
"Not right now," Ponyboy said.  
"I don't know why I handed you that busted bottle," Two-Bit said, getting to his feet. "You'd never use it."  
"Maybe I would have," I said. "Where you headed?"I asked  
"Gonna go play a little snooker and hunt up a poker game. Maybe get rip-roarin' drunk. I dunno. See y'all tomorrow."  
Then he left.  
We all streched out our backs in the vacent lot & looked at the stars.  
"It was because we're greasers," Johnny said,I knew he was talking about Cherry. "We could have hurt her reputation."  
"I reckon,"Ponyboy said.  
"Man, that was a tuff car."Johnny said.  
"Mustangs are tuff." I said.  
"Big time Socs, all right," Ponyboy said,  
"I can't take much more." Johnny spoke."I'll kill myself or something."  
"What?Johnny no." I said, sitting up in alarm. "You can't kill your self, Johnny."Ponyboy said.  
"Well, I won't. But I gotta do something. It seems like there's gotta be someplace without greasers or Socs, with just people. Plain ordinary people."  
"Out of the big towns," Ponyboy said, lying back down. "In the country..."  
Then he fell fast asleep & then Johnny fell asleep.I looked at the sky.'It's getting late'I thought.'  
'I better go don't want to make Darry angry.'  
I got up & walked home,but without thinking.I forgot someone.

(Ponyboy's POV)  
"Ponyboy"- Johnny was shaking me- "Hey, Pony, wake up."  
I sat up, shivering. The stars had moved. "Glory, what time is it?"  
"I don't know. I went to sleep, too, listening to you rattle on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here." Johnny's parents didn't care if he came home or not.  
"Okay." I yawned. Gosh, but it was cold. "If you get cold or something come on over to our house."  
"Okay"  
I ran home, trembling at the thought of facing Darry. The porch light was on. Maybe they were asleep and I could sneak in, I thought. I peeked in the window. Sodapop & Kitty were stretched out on the sofa, sound asleep, but Darry was in the armchair under the lamp, reading the newspaper. I gulped, and opened the door woke up when she heard the door open. Darry looked up from his paper. He was on his feet in a second. I stood there, chewing on my fingernail.  
"Where the hell have you been?Do you know what time it is?" He was madder than I'd seen him in a long time. I shook my head.  
"Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where were you, Ponyboy?"- his voice was rising- "Where in the almighty universe were you?"  
It sounded dumb, even to me, when I stammered, "I... I went to sleep in the lot..."  
"You what?" He was shouting, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Hey, Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?"  
"I didn't mean to." I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..."  
"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it'd make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."  
I felt hot tears of anger and frustration rising. "I said I didn't mean to..."  
"I didn't mean to!" Darry shouted, and I almost shook. "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?"  
"Darry..." Sodapop & Kitty began, but Darry turned on him. "You two keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you guys stick up for him."  
"Darry please..."Kitty beged  
"Shut up Kitty! I don't give a damn! It's your fault that you were so stupid and left him there!"Darry looked at her & I saw tears building never got yelled at by Darry before.I loved my sister & she loved should ever holler at my sister. I exploded. "You don't yell at her!" I shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that it knocked me against the door.  
Suddenly it was deathly quiet. We had all frozen. Nobody in my family had ever hit me. Nobody. Soda & Kitty were wide-eyed. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red and then looked back at me. His eyes were huge. "Ponyboy..."  
I turned and ran out the door and down the street as fast as I could. Darry screamed, "Pony, I didn't mean to!"

And that is the end of Chapter Review.


End file.
